The Light in the Dark
by Blue Lightnin
Summary: Badfic: Colonization has begun and Mulder and Scully are married!!


(This is a badfic, meaning I wrote it horribly on purpose. If you like sarcasm in nauseating quantities, this story might just be for you!)  
  
  
  
  
The Light in the Dark (1/???)  
By Blue Lightnin'  
  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang, sounding throughout the house and alerting the members of the Mulder family that company had at last arrived. First the eleven year old twin boys, William Mulder Fox Mulder and William Scully Mulder came rocketing down the stairs. They were closely followed by their eight year old sister, Samantha Melissa Ann Katherine Margaret Mulder. All the children had lovely red hair like their mother, especially Samantha. She looked exactly like her aunt Samantha except she had red hair, not dark brown as Samantha had had.  
  
William Mulder was first to the door and he opened it, revealing the esteemed family friend, Walter Segei Skinner. "Hello Mr. Skinner," said William Mulder who was very polite as well as athletic like his father. But Samantha was very extreme. "MISTER WALTER!!" she exclaimed, and hugged the older man energetically. William Scully frowned at her. "Little sister, you're not supposed to do that."   
  
Samantha pouted. Skinner laughed like someone's merry old uncle. "Oh ho ho. It's all right. After all, I'm no one's boss anymore since the Colonazation began and the FBI was shut down. Just make sure you don't hug any aliens like that. He winked at little Samantha. Everybody laughed.  
  
Suddenly, Dana Scully entered the room. "Oh, hello Walt," she said. "Children, go set the table." The kids hurried off to do their mother's bidding. Little Samantha ran into the kitchen to get the plates while her brothers cleared the table of junk. All of the sudden William Scully noticed black oil seeping up fromm the floor. He was about to cry out but it was to late. The stuff had already turned into little black worms and had burrowed into William Scully's skin. The worms slid up his body and paralyzed him. His eyes turned black.  
  
When William Mulder saw his brother he screamed. "Dad! Dad!"  
  
Fox Mulder ran into the room. "What is it?"he asked, confused. William Mulder pointed to William Scully, who was still paralyzed. "No Problem," he said. "Samantha, go get the needle and vaccine."   
  
A minute later Samantha had came back and Fox administered the vaccine to his son. The black oil flowed out of Billy's eyes, and back into the floor. "What happened?" he asked. He did not remember what had happened to him, because the alien black oil makes it so you can't remember. "It was the black oil again," replyed Fox. "That stuff is getting more and more common."  
  
The family plus Walter Skinner, who was basically like a member of the family, sat down to eat dinner a little after the oil inncident. They didn't care if the black oil infected them because they had a vaccine. Of course they didn't let the alien colonists see the vaccine because the colonists wanted to rule the humans with the black oil. The vaccine was very, very secret.  
  
Halfway into dinner the people at the table heard piercing screams coming from the next door neighbors house. "Oh," said Fox. "The black oil must have gotten the Johnsons."  
  
"Dear", said Dana as she cut her portion of pot roast. "Didn't you give them a vile of the vaccine?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what happened." Fox was confused about it as much as his wife. He had given the neighbors a good supply of the vaccine as a house warming gift when they moved in. He wondered what had happened. Perhaps it had spilled.  
  
"Dear," said Dana to her husband. "Why don't you go over there real quick and see what happened?"   
  
"Okay," Fox said, getting out of his chair. Fox went to the neighbors house. Now it was quiet because the black oil makes it so you can't talk. It grows an alien inside you.  
  
Fox rang the doorbell. No one ansered. Fox was not surprisd. Using his FBI training techniques, he banged against the shut door with all his might. It opened.  
  
"Hello?" Fox called. The darkness did not respond. It was still very quiet.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
  



End file.
